Baby Sitter
by meaningfulusername
Summary: Stiles has to watch over Little Derek, but needs to make him trust him.. Enter a spur of the moment lie and a surprisingly flirtatious young Derek. Nothing Stiles can't handle. Probably. (Fake relationshipy stuff) Things go the way I wish they would:)
1. Chapter 1

Scott and Stiles leaned against the counter in the police station waiting for a still shockingly young Derek to finish his paper work.

"I really shouldn't have done that.. I lied my ass off in there." Scott stared worried at the boy trying to sign the papers as fast as possible and get out of there finally.

Stiles tried to reassure his friend that it was the right thing to do, "Hey your ass is fine." when that bit of humor didn't seem to help he tried a different route, "Its ok we'll figure this out in a day or two and everything will go back to normal." He gave Scott a pat on the back. "Every ones happy-" he glanced to Derek, "- well except Derek. Dereks never happy." Seriously the man- er, boy?- had never seemed happy, at least not around Stiles. Which was more than they would both like.

"You're probably right-"

"I'm always right." Stiles interrupted earning an eye roll from his friend.

"Whatever, I just feel like it would be better if we told the truth, it's worked pretty well with everyone else."

"Yeah but Scotty this is _Derek Hale_. He may be a ridiculously attractive as an adult but hes a kid now with a more sweet and adorable look to him so don't let that fool you, he's still Derek." Stiles glared pointedly at the boy and added, "Mean _hurtful_ Derek." he had no idea why pointing that out was necessary but Scott just gave him a weird look and didn't comment on the slight blush he was sporting, thank the lord jesus in heaven. Stiles didn't need any more awkward conversations shoved into this day.

"Um ok, just take Derek to your house and wait for me there I have to go talk to Peter and figure out what he knows." Scott turned to leave but Stiles grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"What!? Why my house? And you know Derek kinda hates me, I don't see this ending well." Stiles whined, he always got stuck with the lame jobs.

"My dads staying at my house, what would you tell him? That he's your cousin from mexico? And would you rather talk to Peter?"

Stiles visibly cringed at the thought, Danny had barely bought it and Scott's dad was an FBI agent. Plus Stiles could literally go forever without seeing Peter again. "Ugh god no! Fine I'll do it but he doesn't trust me Scott. What am I going to tell him? What do I do with him?!"

"I don't know Stiles that's why you're the brains of this operation_" Scott grinned at him, "-as for him not trusting you I have no idea, just don't piss him off."

"Easier said than done-" but Stiles was talking to no one because Scott had disappeared before he turned around. "Freaking werewolves and their stupid superspeed. I hate babysitting. Every time there's-"

"Who are you babysitting?" Stiles squeaked and clutched his heart when said "baby" was standing directly behind him listening to his mutterings.

He looked him up and down rolling his eyes at the previous question. As if it wasn't obvious. "Thats it we're getting you a bell. Humans have heart attacks you know." He started for the door and when baby derek didn't follow he huffed in annoyance. He turned to Derek whistling and patting his thigh, "Well come on. We don't have all day." He gestured towards the Door.

Derek just glared at him. "I'm not a dog, and why should I follow you? Where's the alpha?" he looked around not moving an inch.

ok so maybe the dog joke was unnecessary. "Oh wow you're in the rebellious teenager phase. Scotts gone and he told me to take you. You should follow me because you just should ok?" He tried to grab Derek's wrist but ended up with his hand instead, stupid depth perception issues, Derek raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be led through the door, while Stiles heart pounded in his chest at the pure awkwardness of the situation. He couldn't let go now that would be even more awkward.

"I don't want to go." Dereks eyebrows settled into a stubborn scowl, but he didn't let go of Stiles' hand. "I don't know you and I really don't trust you. You aren't even a werewolf." His air of superiority irked Stiles.

"Would you rather I leave you here?" Stiles questioned. Derek didn't respond just looked around.

Letting go of Derek to open his door for him he finally found it in himself to take a deep breath. Ok time to think of a somewhat believable lie. Nope it was time to evade! "Look I'll explain everything on the way ok?"

"Fine." Derek heaved a sigh but got into the jeep anyways.

"Yeah, whatever." Stiles replied, starting the- scratch that trying to start the jeeps engine. "Heh.. This doesn't usually happen to me.." he chuckled at his own innuendo but Derek just shook his head.

"This car is a piece of crap." he stated bluntly and Stiles gasped, finally bringing the engine to life with a loud roar.

"Whoa. You can walk your wolfy ass to my house or you can apologize to my baby. And don't be such a snob." he patted the dash. "Its okay he didn't mean it." When Stiles refused to pull out (*ahem* of the parking lot, obviously) Derek gave in and apologized.

"Fine, I'm sorry Stiles-" when the driver glared at him he corrected himself in an over exaggerated tone, "- I mean, " Stiles' baby" you are a fine automobile. There can we go now? I'm starving."

As the jeep left the parking lot stiles muttered to himself angrily, "Oh I have something you could eat."

"Excuse me?" Derek questioned, knowing full well what he'd said.

Stiles groaned internally,stupid werewolf super hearing. "Nothing." Stiles had thought derek forgot about his promised explanations when he only occasionally asked when that building had gotten there and where are the Blockbusters? To which Stiles just snorted figuring he'd have to show him netflix. But he had no such luck.

"I think you are supposed to be explaining why you're "babysitting" me and why I should trust you." Stiles tried to avoid looking at him but he could feel his heart pick up and knew Derek could hear it.

So now was the time for a patented Stiles Stilinski Lie, okay here goes, "Well. First of all we do know each other.. Pretty well in fact." Where was he going with this? God! Dereks boyishly handsome face was a distraction he didn't need right now, Ok hands at ten and two eyes face front.

"And?" Derek sounded impatient, like throat rippy impatient. The simple word nearly made him run off the road. Curse Scott!

Exhaling slowly Stiles prepared a story his heart beat picked up again and Derek tilted his head, looking for all the world like a confused was running out he needed to make him trust him now! "This is going to sound weird but.. you and I are sort of.. um.. going steady." Fuck his life. That was his idea of a _believable_ lie? and don't even get him started on the "_going steady"_ what is it 1952?

Baby Dereks eyebrows shot up so fast Stiles was surprised they didn't fly off his head. He started to laugh. Like actual laughter, not the normal stoic Dereks trying not to find me funny growl but shaking his head and leaning on the dash laughter. And if Stiles says he isn't offended it is a blatant lie.

"Well thats rude." Stiles just stared straight trying not to melt of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Just let me get this straight." he tries to compose himself while stiles just glares at the road, blushing so hard he thinks he might just be bleeding out his face. "_You _and _ME _are together? as in dating. As in we like make out and do stuff?" Now it was his turn to turn a little pink. "I mean i'm pretty sure you're not my type." He started looking Stiles up and down making him oddly uncomfortable.

"Well then! Thanks for that. And no we don't really.. *ahem* do _stuff… _Look this is a conversation we can have later. Right now I'm a little mad at you." he was technically being honest and the hitch in his heart beat could just be anger or hurt he reasoned. I mean they did.. steadily go places with each other sometimes? Who was he kidding Derek would never believe that.

"Sorry." He didn't sound very sorry at all. "It's just I can't imagine dating _you._" Noticing Stiles' grimace he corrected himself, "I mean Its not that you're _completely_ undesirable, I just don't know you."

Stiles didn't respond; that sounded like a backhanded compliment.

They pulled up to the house and made their way inside, Stiles glaring at Derek when he slammed the jeep's door a little to hard. "Oh, sorry." The beta said in a sarcastic tone following Stiles to the door.

Stiles immediately went to the stairs but the whine that escaped Little Dereks lips stopped him in his tracks. "Ok what now?" he looked around hoping it wasn't danger in the form of Kate or anything more or less deadly.

"Aren't you going to feed me?" His eyes were wide lashed fluttering, head cocked slightly to the right, bottom lip all pouty and Stiles melted, like actually melted. He could feel his heart pooling in his stomach. No one should be allowed to make that face. Ever. Was it some sort of werewolf power or just now that Derek thought they were dating he found it necessary to mess with stiles' fragile human being.

"What did we say about heart attacks?" he croaked out leaning against the handrail for support.

Little Derek grinned evilly.

"I'm not sure about heart attacks but i do recall you saying you had something I could eat." The way he said it made Stiles think they weren't just talking about food. Was it some sort of werewolf power or just now that Derek thought they were dating he found it necessary to mess with Stiles' fragile human being.

He gulped, why did he say boyfriend, what was this a romantic comedy? Friend would have done fine. He righted himself trying to regain some semblance of control especially with the realization that he may find Derek a little more than objectively attractive.

"You can make your own food, I'm not your mother." He pointed to the kitchen, but when Derek bit his lip and whined again he caved. "Jesus fine! But only because that was adorable. And stop flirting with me." he stormed to the kitchen and got out all the fixings for a sandwich while derek sat on a stool by the island secretly checking out his ass when he bent over to pick something up.

"Why? Isn't that what you do when you're, what was it you said? 'Going steady'?" Derek chuckled at the outdated term.

Stiles hadn't thought about that. "Yeah well I'm mad at you. And we're in the middle of a crisis. Now here's your goddamn sandwich, you better enjoy it because it's the last one I'll ever make you." They sat there in relative silence while Derek wolfed down, no pun intended, his snack. When he finally finished he fixed Stiles with a pleading stare. "You want another don't you?" When Derek grinned and nodded Stiles couldn't say no.

"Ok now that you are satisfied, I have some work to do, follow me." He made his way to his room hearing Derek say something about satisfaction that he chose to ignore. Sitting down in his computer chair he opened up his laptop, Derek trailing in behind him looking around at the posters and miscellaneous items lying around. "Huh, it's weird having you use the door. I don't think you ever have."

"What?" Stiles turned to explain.

"Yeah you usually come in through the window." He shuddered at the memories.

"Hmm sounds illicit." Derek replied looking from the window to the bed.

"Trust me it's not." Stiles said under his breath.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I got the sense that your dad doesn't like me much is that it?"

Hmm good cover and he hadn't even come up with it, "Yeah, he doesn't really like you much, so I tell him we're just friends." Still not an outright lie.

Derek nodded, "So do we just sneak around." The way he was cataloging his body made stiles uncomfortable enough to swivel his chair around.

*ahem* "Sort of." Stiles didn't look at him.

"Can I take a shower? I've been running around all day and I'm kinda tense." Stiles turned back to Derek who looked at him innocently.

He pondered his options. "I'm not really supposed to let you out of my sight." He was surprised that this young Derek asked for things and didn't just demand what he wanted, he'd really changed a lot.

he walked over to where stiles sat and put both hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning into Stiles' personal space, making his heart rate rise with that half smirk that was just _so_ Derek. "Well you could always shower with me." His voice had lowered and his eyes seemed a little too bright, almost blue.

Nope nope nope. This was not happening. Stiles was not imagining them in the shower.. naked.. wet. Oh dear god. He can't get hard right now. Plus this Derek was like 15 and that was not really ok. I mean better than their usual age difference but still.

He put his hands on Derek's chest giving a gentle shove trying to regain his breathing space, he let himself be pushed back. Smiling his stupid pretty smile. "I don't think thats a good idea." Stiles voice came out a little higher and a lot breathier than he would have liked but at least he had avoided embarrassing himself… sort of.

"Ugh. Fine." Stiles shoved a towel into his hands and pushed him out the door pointing to the bathroom door down the hall. Back in his room he heard Derek call out to him "Open the window would you? Your room reeks with the smell of your sexual frustration its going to drive me insane." Then the door closed Stiles was frozen in horror.

All but running to the window he tried to throw it open fumbling with the lock and cursing himself. Did his room really smell like sexual frustration? Oh god how awkward. He wasn't frustrated was he? Gah. So rude. He was wrong. Derek didn't change that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles didn't know what to do with himself while Derek was in the shower, so he settled for reading and getting updates from Scott, more like bombarding scott with texts until he finally responded. He knew he should probably inform Scott of his mishaps but he wasn't sure his friend would understand what had compelled him to do what he'd done. Infact Stiles wasn't sure he himself knew.

Giving his incessant messaging a rest he picked up the latest book they were reading in his english class, figuring if he couldn't do anything to help Scott he could at least get some work done.

His efforts were in vain; after rereading the same page for five minutes he figured it was a lost cause and decided to give up, nothing was absorbing. *BZZZZZ* Even though he was waiting for it the bleep from his phone nearly made him jump out of his skin.

**From Scott:** **Following lead. Gonna be a while.**

**To Scott: What do I do with the puppy?**

**From Scott: You'll just have to let him sleep with you tonight.**

Stiles rolled his eyes and let out a snort, Scott had no idea how close to home that hit.

**To Scott: If my alpha commands it.**

**From Scott: Shut up you know what I meant.**

Instead of responding he spun around in his chair a couple times then settled on resting his head on top of the pile of books strewn haphazardly over his desk. Stiles really couldn't believe his luck, or lack of therein. This day had quickly become one of the strangest and most confusing of the past few years and he and Scott have been through plenty of strange things.

He and Derek had never had the best relationship.. they could be called, tentative friends?.. Who was he kidding? They were resentful acquaintances at best. Now he had to pretend to like him. But that wasn't really true. If he was being honest he liked Derek. He was charming, okay? In a "make a wrong move and I'll murder you" sort of way.

As if on queue Derek walked in shaking his hair like a puppy after a bath. It was too cute Stiles decided. Like, unnaturally so, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. "Whoa, don't get water everywhere!" was the only thing he could think of to say before he, appreciatively, noticed the lack of clothing on the boy. "And why for the love of god are you naked!?" He covered his eyes quickly. Trying to forget the way a few stray drops of water rolled down his chest and over his abs.

Even as a teenager Dereks lean musculature was stupidly perfect.

"Calm down. I'm wearing a towel." He wiggled his hips to accentuate the fact, as Stiles saw through covertly spread fingers. "I need some clothes. Mine aren't really made for sleeping."

Oh, that actually made sense. "Just look in the dresser. And why do you assume you're sleeping here?" Derek rolled his eyes and while he rummaged around Stiles reminisced, "You know, the last time I let you wear my clothes I was making you change in front of my gay friend Danny, we needed something from him." Derek laughed, Stiles could get used to the sound.

"Oh? and how did I feel about that?" he questioned pulling on a pair of loose fitting sweats bypassing the shirts _and _underwear. Oh dear.

"Ha, well you slammed my head into the steering wheel of the jeep, so i'm thinking not good." Derek nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like something I would do." He reached out took the book stiles had picked up. Closing it and setting it on the desk. "But I don't know why I would to you. Especially if your plan worked." His gaze was not to be described as anything but sweet and admiring while he looked Stiles over settling on his face. "I can imagine I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty face." He Smiled brightly. And Stiles couldn't help the giggle that built up in his throat and the blush that stained his cheeks, before he realized what he was doing.

"Hey! I said no flirting." Even though his heart had stopped at the compliment. "Plus you said I wasn't your type.." He really wanted to close the space between them, Stiles' wouldn't have thought himself an easy lay, but a little bit of flirting and well timed compliments he was so ready to go. But, alas, Derek would kill him when they turned him back if he let this go too far.. Hell he might kill him anyways.

"I lied. You took me by surprise. And why do I get the feeling you'd prefer it if you weren't my type? He took a few steps closer to where stiles was sitting so he opted to jump up.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower now." Smooth, top shelf avoidance right there.

"How will you keep an eye on me?" Derek smirked. Bastard, Stiles hadn't thought about that..

"I won't I'm going to keep and ear on you." Derek looked at him quizzically, "You are going to sit outside and talk to me the whole time." He was very proud of that plan.

"Okay." Derek said. He agreed a little too easily.

"OK?" Stiles agreed suspiciously grabbing some pajama clothes and heading for the bathroom, Derek followed him.

"Will you be able to hear me over the shower?" Derek asked innocently. "I mean i'm a werewolf and I could barely hear you earlier." Hear him what shuffling around?

Stiles huffed in annoyance. "Well what do you suggest?"

"I could sit in the bathroom with you." He continued seeing Stiles' widened eyes. "C'mon I'm sure i've seen you naked before right? and if you're so intent on making sure I don't disappear then what's the problem?"

Sighing in defeat stiles answered; "No you havent.. we're taking things slow.." He narrowed his eyes "Very slow. Fine but you have to close your eyes." He knew he was making a mistake but, what's the worst that could happen? (a painful werewolf death..)

Instead of virtually stripping for Derek stiles got into the shower sliding the glass door closed before taking them off and tossing them over the top. He hoped the opaqueness of the glass would conceal most of his body, save for the blurry human shaped outline. Turning on the spray Stiles let out a content moan, he'd been tense all day and the heat was relieving some of the tension. The little whine he heard Derek make was enough to make him remember there was another sort of tension he wanted to relieve

*ahem* "Start talking." Stiles said gruffly.

"About what?" Derek asked and his voice sounded a little growly, it reminded stiles of the time Derek had shoved him against the wall (all the times), thinking about Dereks muscles against his own softer form made him feel a twitch in a place he shouldn't.

"Uhm... Do you like cheese?" Stiles responded. "My favorite's gouda." He laughed to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Derek sounded like he thought stiles was crazy. Then it occurred to him that he probably hadn't seen _She's the Man. _

"Never mind you wouldn't get it.." he started rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and waited for Derek to start conversation. Why did he have to do everything around here?

"How long have you known Scott?" he questioned nonchalantly.

"Forever… I guess since we were kids? Our parents were friends and we went to school together, we were like instant friends, you know?" It was nice to think about earlier less supernatural times.

"Hmm, neither of you have siblings?" Derek asked.

"Nope."

"I can't imagine what i'd do without my brothers and sisters." He responded with more feeling than Stiles had ever heard from the man and it made his heart sink.

"Listen Derek.." He didn't know what he planned to tell him. But he knew the boys family was gone. Before he could even blink the atmosphere changed.

"You're taking too long do you need my help?" Suddenly the door to the shower was sliding open and- A ringing filled his ears and he was bolting upright at his desk.

"Jesus! Hello?" he picked up his phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"No, not Jesus." His dads voice came through the other end. As frustrated as Stiles was at being woken up, when had he even fallen asleep? He had to focus on the conversation. And the fact that Derek wasn't back in his room yet and it was dark outside his window.

"Ha. Ha. Dad you're hilarious. What's up?" He tried to sound casual while he hurried to the bathroom, only to find it empty and then dashed through the house checking all the rooms for the annoying little werewolf that was fast becoming more trouble than stiles thought he was worth.

"Just checking up. Making sure everythings ok with Derek. You guys are behaving right?" What kind of question was that?

"Yeah we're fine, we- I mean he took a shower. Now he's… napping." Stiles rounded the corner into the living area and spotted Derek fast asleep on the couch. "Look, Dad i'm tired and i've got some stuff to take care of so i'll see you later, love you." After his dad affirmed the goodbye styles hung up and set his phone on the table.

Rounding the couch Stiles reached out to shake Derek awake, but before his hand even touched down the boys lightning fast hand was wrapping securely around his wrist.

Stiles gasped, looking up from Derek's hand to his face. Before he knew what was happening he was pulled onto the couch and effectively half straddling Derek who, judging by the grin on his face, was rather pleased with the position.

"Derek wha-" suddenly lips were on his, a soft wet tongue parting his own lips insistently; a hand was securely tangled in his hair while the other spanned his back getting dangerously close to the curve of his ass.

Despite the fact that he knew there was no chance he gave a, weak, effort to pull away. But still coming down from the high of his almost dream he decided to just give in. He let one of his hands sidle its way between their bodies and under Derek's shirt, reveling in the moan he gave. In a moment of rash decision he pushed his hand down slipping past the teens waistband and cupped his semi-hard length through the boxers he was wearing.

Derek bucked up into him crying out in pleasure when stiles squeezed his balls through the fabric, he turned his head in the process so stiles attached his lips to the soft curve of his throat, licking and nipping leaving a trail of disappearing love bites and saliva on his way to the collarbone.

all at once stiles pulled his hand out of Dereks pants and sat up. "Take your shirt off." He commanded and ground his hips down to accentuate the urgency of the situation. Derek complied half sitting up and stiles scooted back to give him room moving to pull off his own.

And thats what Scott, Peter, Kira and Malia walked in on. Stiles straddling the young werewolf who had and extremely evident boner tenting his sweatpants, both in the process of stripping off their clothes.

"Stiles what the-"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long time no see.. Yeah I suck. Its been hard for me to write these cause the show is so disappointing and I haven't even watched since like the 4th episode of the 4th season. Ugh so annoying. But your comments have inspired me! Thank you:D Anonymous Guest I hope you read and enjoy! Also sorry if there are inconsistencies I cant go back and read my other chapters, its much too embarrassing.**

"Stiles what the-" Scott seemed to be at a loss for words. But Stiles was too busy launching himself off Derek and over the coffee table, arms tangled in his shirt, to come up with an excuse for what they had almost witnessed.

After a few moments he was once again upright and fully clothed they all had a very uncomfortable staring contest. No one seemed willing to break it. Stiles looked from Derek to Scott, while his friend's eyes darted between Malia Stiles and Derek. The magically young werewolf chose to exasperatedly stared between Scott and Stiles. Stiles could imagine why he might be confused. After all it would be fairly normal for this to happen if they were dating, but everyone was acting as though he had two heads.

Deciding their little game had gone on too long Peter broke the silence.

After an unnecessarily loud exhale, "So, bathrooms this way?" Peter exited the room as though this was the least interesting thing he'd witnessed all year… which it probably was. I mean they'd seen two guys meld into one and his english teacher turn into a hideous monster; what was Stiles molesting his de-aged nephew compared to that?

Apparently Scott did not see it that way though. Nor did Malia, if her confused expression was anything to go by.

"Scott I can explain!" Stiles started, then fell short everyone's eyes now on him, maybe he couldn't. "Okay, maybe it'll take me a minute." He laughed nervously.

Derek looked a little unsure. "I take it they don't know?" he asked. Looking to stiles for confirmation.

"Know what?!" Scott seemed to have found his voice, looking equal parts confused and angry.

Taking that as his queue Stiles jumped up and dragged Scott out the front door slamming it behind him and leaving a stony faced teenage Derek sitting on his couch still only half dressed. Stiles almost started to explain but stopped himself when he realized Derek could hear him.

Scott gave him a look that said "Well?"

"Ok, so… Lets go for a drive." Once in the car, a good mile and a half away stiles began to explain, "I had to tell him something!" throwing up his arms, as though he expected Scott to understand.

"What, so you told him touching his dick would fix his memories?!" Scott said in an incredulously loud whisper. "Dude, how could you take advantage of him like that? Plus, Derek's gonna kill you!" he gestured towards the direction of the house.

"What! Noooo! How could you even think i'd do something like that?" Stiles shuddered, he took some low roads but not that low. "I told him we were dating to get him to trust me! He refused to leave the station with me unless I gave him a reason." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You told me to think of something and I did, okay? But he's so different than you would think.."

He watched as realization dawned on his friend. "That still doesn't explain what we walked in on! Couldn't you just say you were waiting for marriage or something?"

"Oh poor sweet naive Scott." Stiles shook his head and considered, "Well.. he was really flirtatious.. and I would totally not expect Derek to be like that.." He paused smiling fondly till he saw Scott's motion to move on, "I mean come on do you honestly think I would try to seduce Derek of all people? I mean sure he's attractive.. but really. You've met the guy! And it's not like we even like each other.. plus he would never like me, right? I mean the real him, so..." he looked up at his friend letting his ramblings dwindle, at least having the good grace to look guilty.

.

"Do you really not see what's wrong with this? You aren't even gay!" Scott fixed him with a disapproving stare. Stiles shrugged, looking away.

"I did what I had to do!" he said, a little more drama than necessary, starting the engine and heading back towards the house.

"Yeah, and then some." Scott added under his breath.

"I heard that without werewolf hearing." Stiles glared at the road. Why was it whenever he tried to help something like this happened? OK maybe not exactly like the situation he was in now, but something went wrong in any case.

"So am I supposed to pretend I know about you two now?" Scott questioned.

"Uhm I guess you could act like I just came out to you.." They both sat in silence for a moment, this was quickly becoming a theme of the night.

"Did you?" Scott cleared his throat.

"I guess." Stiles kept his eyes on the road. He knew his friend would always support him but it was still an awkward conversation.

"OK, then it won't be a lie and he shouldn't notice. I'm glad you finally told me buddy. I've been waiting for a while." He reassuringly patted Stiles' shoulder.

"Geez, can I have no secrets?" They both laughed, "It's not that I didn't trust you or anything I've just been trying to figure it out, you know?" Stiles had wondered about his sexuality for a while, it was like everybody was hot and he didn't particularly care what gender they were.

"I get it man, i'm always here though, whenever you need me." Stiles pulled into the driveway and looked his best friend in the eye.

"It's getting a little too sappy in here, lets hug it out and go inside to stitch up this mess." And they did.

When Stiles pushed open the front door he immediately took in the scene before him. Peter and Derek sitting facing each other on two dining room chairs, Derek occasionally poking peters face or bicep, while the man rolled his eyes.

"Stiles is this really my uncle?" Derek asked not breaking his focus on the perceived impostor.

"Um, I haven't seen the family tree but that's what you've told us." He pointed over at Malia, "And that's your cousin, Peter's daughter."

Derek spared her a glance, "You have a daughter? Damn, you're old!" Derek grinned obviously enjoying this bit of information. Stiles was glad that Derek had lost his glum mood.

"Haha." Peter glared at the boy but there wasn't much fire in it.

"Why are you so old? What _happened_?" He looked at Scott then to Stiles for an answer. "And where did you go?"

Now it was Stiles turn to sigh, "OK so there's some stuff we have to explain to you." He looked at Scott for confirmation that he should proceed; the small not he gave was enough. "I had to go tell Scott about our relationship and me.. That's why we left." He gestured to himself, technically not a lie so it seemed to pass. "But that's not what's really important right now." His voice cracked a little. The prospect of breaking this horrible news to a boy who had already gone through it once was heartbreaking.

Honestly it didn't seem like the best time. So he decided to stick to half truths. "You remember Kate Argent?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What about her?" He looked around the room waiting for an answer.

"She sort of magically de-aged you…" Stiles stared at him waiting for a reaction.

"What? Is that even possible? Why?" Momentarily distracted by Derek's expressive eyebrows, it took Stiles a moment to realize that everyone was waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, that's why we were in mexico, some sort of ancient ruin whatnot, i'm not exactly an expert. As for why?" He looked around for help on that one, waiting till Peter chimed in.

"We assume it was in an effort to get you to trust her again. We think she wants something, but we're not sure what. Yet." Then it was Scott's turn to be helpful.

"But we are looking, and for now we have to keep you safe because whatever it is you seem to be an important part of it." He looked awkwardly at Stiles. "That's why I left you with your.. Um, Stiles. I doubt she'd look here."

Stiles rolled his eyes, the fact that they'd all converged here could be a tell tale sign. But he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well how old am I?" Derek asked.

"Probably like 25 give or take, i'm not really sure." Stiles responded nonchalantly.

"You're not sure? Stiles you're 17 and you are dating a 25 year old man?" Malia made a noise in the corner and Derek shot her a look. "I'm starting to see why you wouldn't want to tell your dad. He'd probably be right to shoot me!" Scott looked increasingly more uncomfortable and Malia slightly angrier with each passing moment. "This totally explains the no sex thing. You're jailbait!"

"Oh my god! Derek lets not air all our dirty laundry in the dining room okay!" A blush covered Stiles' cheeks and he covered his face with his hands.

"It certainly didn't look that way earlier." Peter interjected. "Though i suppose Derek's predicament offers a convenient loophole for the both of you."

Malia moved across the room to stand by stiles, as she did Derek gave an audible sniff. Suddenly stiles was up and being tossed against the wall. "You were with him and me at the same time?" She was angry.. maybe rightfully but not really because stiles never said anything would really happen between them and he wasn't technically actually seeing Derek.

Before Stiles even had time to formulate an answer Derek had pulled Malia back eyes glowing blue. "Oh Jesus!" Stiles tried to grab him but the young werewolf shook him off easily. Before Scott could get between them he had shoved her to the ground her claws making a long stripe of red down his arm.

"Never threaten him again." Derek growled and when she tried to rebound Scott finally kicked into action and howled them both into submission.

"Thanks for the help Peter it was much needed." Stile shot a glare at the man onlooking casually.

Peter just shrugged and wore his trademark smirk, "You looked like you had it handled." By now both teens were having a glaring contest over the alpha's shoulder. "Okay that's enough teen drama for one night. Malia we're leaving." She started to protest but Peter grabbed her by the arm and all but dragged her from the house. Ran to the door and stopped them for a moment.

"Malia, I owe you an explanation but I think it will have to wait; i'm sorry that I caught you off guard." He tried to placate her so that she wouldn't be tempted to rip his lungs out later. Instead of responding she leaned forward and kissed him hard before her disgruntled looking father pushed her out the door, glaring at Stiles as he went.

Plopping himself down on the couch Stiles successfully ignored Derek's growl and Scott's warning. "I guess I owe you an explanation too." he said though his words were muffled by the arm thrown over his face.

"I'd say so." Derek responded, still across the room.

"That can wait." Scott said, hoping they could put all this off indefinitely and focus on more important things. "Right now, you are coming home with me. My mom is expecting us and my dad's not coming over tonight."

"Why am I not staying here? I want to be with Stiles." Derek said indignantly and stiles groaned on the couch, he was sure they could both smell the spike of arousal that coursed through him at the thought.

"Haha. No. We've all seen how that went down the first time. Plus I don't trust you to stick to your own rules." He looked pointedly at Stiles who rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Look maybe it's for the best." He was a little disappointed too.

"Can't you just come with us? What if something happens to you?" Derek's eyebrows knit together in worry.

"Umm.." Stiles looked to his friend for an answer.

"Oh whatever, its not like my mom will care."

"Ok I guess i'll go get my stuff and call my dad."

**A/N: A weird end I know, I have more in mind I just wanted to get a chapter up because I felt like a jerk for not posting in a while! There will probably be more smut in the next chapter if that's what you're here for haha**


End file.
